rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hirogo
Hirogo (also known as HiGo) is the name for the pairing between Hiro Hamada and GoGo Tomago from Big Hero 6. It is widely popular to fans of the movie and created a well-built fanbase of art and fanfics. Relationship Overview In the film, Hiro and GoGo met when Tadashi was giving Hiro a tour of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, there GoGo was the first person Hiro meets. She becomes friends later on, giving him support and faithfully sticking by his side when he wanted to enroll. GoGo, despite her rough shell has the largest amount of compassion, after the revelation of Yokai's identity, Hiro's intent to kill Yokai and realizing that his actions were wrong, GoGo was the only person from the group to hug and comfort Hiro when he was in despair. In the conclusion of the film, the two are shown to share a strong bond. In Japanese slang (Anime/Manga genre) GoGo's relationship to the boy in the fandom ship can be classified as Tsundere described as a nature to characters who are cold and mean-spirited to the person he/she has romantic feelings for, but later on, becomes nice, caring and gentle to that special person. At first, GoGo is a "tough-as-nails" girl who is strong and extreme and is brutally blunt and sarcastic, mix that with Hiro's brazen and impulsive personality and we have the classic love/hate couple who argues and complains with one another and for comic relief, the group and others will playfully tease their bickering and relationship as if they are a married couple. But out of all the fighting and complaining, the two would definitely show their feeling to each other and go to the high extremes to protect one another, maybe being a well-known superhero couple in San Fransokyo Hiro and GoGo's relationship, despite their age differences is ultimately decided by the fandom and what they do in their material, if they remain friends, GoGo being a older-sister figure or have them in a romantic relationship. Popular AU's *Modern AU *Superhero AU *Botfighting AU *Robot AU *Frozen AU *Hogwarts AU *Fairy Tale AU *Maleficent AU *Rapunzel AU *Inside Out AU *Portal AU *Arcade AU *Sci-Fi AU *Agebend AU *Miraculous Ladybug AU *Hybrid AU *Sport AU *Arabian Nights AU *Star Wars AU *Lego AU *Tron AU *Kingdom Hearts AU *Anastasia AU Known Examples Fanfiction Note: Please add only ones that are part of the RotBTD fandom *Fixer Upper (Hirogo Stye) by OfficialMariaK *Frozen (Big Hero 6 style) by OfficialMariaK *Big Hero 6: Shadows and Light by sonicking2004 Mockup Art tumblr_ndbl4z4Tke1thvoc0o1_1280.jpg|http://celia-yuki.tumblr.com/ Screenshot :3.jpg Hirogo mockup.jpg Hirogo edit 6.jpg Hirogo edit 5.jpg Hirogo edit 4.jpg Hirogo edit 3.jpg Hirogo edit 2.jpg Hirogo edit 1.jpg Hirogo edit 11.jpg Hirogo edit 10.jpg Hirogo edit 9.jpg Hirogo edit 8.jpg Hirogo edit 7.jpg Hirogo edit 13.jpg|aveedisney.tumblr.com Hirogo edit 12.jpg|aveedisney.tumblr.com Hirogo comic 1.jpg Hirogo lol.jpg Hirogo cute.png Hirogo sad.jpg Hirogo older.jpg Hirogo i guess.png This is rlly cute ok.jpg Dammit avee.jpg|aveedisney.tumblr.com Im fangirlig.jpg Hirogo from tumblr yay.PNG Oh look hirogo.jpg Hirogo thingy 4.png A hirogo thingy 2.jpg A hirogo thingy 1.jpg 29959389-352-k390095.jpg GIFs Hirogo gif3.gif|aveedisney.tumblr.com Hirogo gif 2.gif|aveedisney.tumblr.com Hirogo gif 1.gif Hirogo funny gif.gif|aveedisney.tumblr.com Hirogo thingy 3.gif Fanart tumblr_neq4w2H1hK1tk8ha2o1_500.png|http://kafraxx.tumblr.com/ tumblr_negcp1OV8R1tm6beto1_500.jpg|http://fransokyos.tumblr.com/ Tumblr n9bxdcSF8k1suo56uo1 500.png Perrytheplatypusgirl birthday present by noodlekuki-d7uc3s9.jpg|Noodlekuki.deviantart.com Baymax-GoGo-and-Hiro-big-hero-6-37619302-1280-1893.jpg Big hero 6 you n me with bubbles by innocentfate-d85rha2.jpg Hirogo Ship.jpeg Age doesn't matter.jpeg Missing Tadashi.jpeg Pinched.jpeg Sup, Nerd.jpeg|Sup, Nerd. Nerds Kissing .jpg|Nerds Kissing <3 Hirogo 2.jpg|PerrythePlatypusGirl.deviantart.com Hirogo 1.jpg|PerrythePlatypusGirl.deviantart.com Hirogo.jpg Hirogo (Instagram).jpg Hugs.jpg Nerd!.jpg image Hirogo.jpg image.Nerdy Roommates.jpg My Lil' Hiro.jpg|My Lil' Hiro :3 <3 Hiro and Gogo.jpg With You!.jpg Stay Warm Hirogo.jpg Hirogo 3.jpg Now Kiss Hirogo .jpg GoGo Blushing .jpg GoGo Chop (Hirogo).jpg Little Hiro, Big Heart.jpg Age Doesn't Matter :3.jpg Four Years Later .jpg Gogo and Hiro.jpg Flowers For You :3.jpg With You (Hirogo).jpg I'll be here.jpg Suit Up.jpg Hirogo Fan Love.jpg Hold on Tight :333.jpg Hirogo Selfie .jpg Hiro (Star-Lord) & Gogo (Glamora).jpg|Hiro(Star-Lord) & Gogo(Glamora) You and Me ;3.jpg Hirogo :333.jpg Lil' Hiro has a crush.jpg|Lil' Hiro has a crush by Cookyllen Love Ya Hirogo.jpg Clothes Switch (Hirogo & Tadahoney).jpg Hold My Hand :3.jpg Hirogo Chibi.jpg Come Here Nerd!.jpg|Come Here Nerd! I'm Here For You.jpg Shut Up Nerd!.jpg Don't You Dare Touch My Nerd!!!.jpg|Don't You Dare Touch My Nerd!!! Chibi Hirogo .jpg|Chibi Hirogo Hungry Couple .jpg Too Much Gum!.jpg Hugs :333.jpg Older Hiro kissing Gogo.jpg SHUT. UP. NERD!.jpg Hiro,Gogo,Baymax.jpg Kiss on the Cheek.jpg Hirogo art 1.jpg Hirogo art 3.jpg Hirogo art 6.jpg|PerrythePlatypusGirl.deviantart.com Hirogo art 5.png|PerrythePlatypusGirl.deviantart.com Purple and yellow.png|Who Says Purple and Yellow Don't Match? E691a9efda37ffa48521a12747814319.jpg 55f2c7ec4b8d5179e3247b24b55af353.jpg Tumblr nq7hfmTJeT1tg5tn3o2 540.jpg Tumblr nq7hfmTJeT1tg5tn3o1 540.jpg Tumblr npxib7vy8a1u6z4lgo1 540.jpg Tumblr npobp8snVw1uuoadqo1 540.png|sovuchka-tyan69.deviantart.com d5be82fea8f299acb8b154a32e02510d.gif 5d7339ecaf3dbead292ad8bd6f97b4dc.jpg 07336c2344fbf92c092fd13b65d39b19.jpg Hirogo kids by perrytheplatypusgirl-d8kbnn0.jpg|PerrythePlatypusGirl.deviantart.com Return kiss by perrytheplatypusgirl-d928ncs.jpg|PerrythePlatypusGirl.deviantart.com hirogo_by_iiamnel-d86q71b.jpg little_man_by_iiamnel-d8d68vh.jpg hirogo__hirogo_days_by_iiamnel-d8e3tvq.jpg hiro_gogo_by_noodlesayyeah-d8f4n83.jpg a_nerd_and_a_junkie_by_iiamnel-d8cfwxz.jpg a586f60419f0614afbce8c65b7a27681.jpg a3829db5dba5832e69674f821c49d0ab.jpg|nighowl374.tumblr.com cdf747d7710af9aa58b904495542b882.jpg For insie heroes 2.png|perrytheplatypusgirl.deviantart.com Hirogo hogwarts.jpg Hirogo kiss cheek.png|nicktoons4ever.deviantart.com Hirogo by me again.jpg|perrytheplatypusgirl.deviantart.com just in case its not on the pgge already.jpg another forehead kiss.png|perrytheplatypusgirl.deviantart.com This is hirogo stuff ye.jpg tumblr_no3gye51aA1tg5tn3o1_1280.jpg Hirogo sb by joanne 5.png|a-splashing-koi.deviantart.com Hirogo sb by joanne 2.png|a-splashing-koi.deviantart.com Hirogo sb by joanne 1.png|a-splashing-koi.deviantart.com Psp hirogo 1.png|problematicshipsproject.tumblr.com Psp hirogo 2.png|problematicshipsproject.tumblr.com Portal hirogo co op test by taipu556-daemx8o.jpg Hiro's Hown By Taipu556.jpg It's Just A Scratch Hiro By Taipu556.jpg tumblr_inline_o5q71n0zSV1u21egx_1280.jpg a_moment_in_the_skies_by_taipu556-dccfjlu.jpg hirogo_week_day_5--au_by_perrytheplatypusgirl-dbwskf4.png tumblr_oveq83qeLT1r6hnqlo1_1280.png hirogo_halloween_by_taipu556_dcqsgym-fullview.jpg tumblr_njtf57COtC1t0ki4po1_1280.jpg Hiro and gogo as emmet and wyldstyle by rdj1995 d9f2oof-fullview.jpg Hiro trying to save gogo by taipu556 ddd43jk-fullview.jpg Hirogo coplaying as Ezrabine by taipu556 ddckg58-fullview.jpg Hirogo tronverse by taipu556 dde6lsk-fullview.jpg KH III Hirogo by taipu556.jpg Hirostasia.jpg HiroGo_Sea_Dive_by_Taipu556.jpg Cosplay Hirogo cosplay 8.jpg Hirogo cosplay 7.jpg Hirogo cosplay 6.jpg Hirogo cosplay 5.jpg Hirogo cosplay 4.jpg Hirogo cosplay 3.jpg Hirogo cosplay 2.png Hirogo cosplay 1.jpg Hirogo cosplay 9.jpg Hirogo cosplay 10.jpg Hirogo cute cosplay 4.jpg|firecloak.deviantart.com Hirogo cute cosplay 3.jpg|firecloak.deviantart.com Hirogo cute cosplay 2.jpg|firecloak.deviantart.com Hirogo cute cosplay 1.jpg|firecloak.deviantart.com MMD Art Hirogo Vacation Photo.png Hirogo At The Fountain.png Hirogo Baymax Ride.png Hirogo Bridal Style.png Hirogo Can You Feel The Love Tonight.png Hirogo Kissing Moment Feat Olaf.png Hirogo Sleeping With Eathother.png Gogo Will You Be My Girlfriend.png|Gogo Will You Be My Girlfriend Hirogo Second Kissing Moment.png Hirogo Titanic Scene.png|Hiro & Gogo Doing The Titanic Scene Hiro & Gogo on their date when their friends go shopping.png|Staring Lovely To Eathother The Nightmare Before Christmas (Big Hero 6 Style).png Selfie.png Sleeping Beauty Hirogo.png Once Upon A Dream.png Sleeping Hirogo.png Top Speed Glomp.png|Talk About A Top Speed Glomp Hiro's Lament.png|Hiro I Know How You Feel Articles/Links *HiroGo by PerrythePlatypusGirl Category:Pairings Category:Pairings for Hiro Category:Pairings for GoGo Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Fanfiction